


glasses on

by Justsomerllygoodchips



Category: Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jacking off, Smut, handjobs, hotel fucking, p-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerllygoodchips/pseuds/Justsomerllygoodchips
Summary: You heard a noise in the hotel room next to you in Venice, checking on it might’ve been a mistake





	glasses on

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this probably spoilers for FFR,, read at your own risk !   
> Inspired by happy talkin bout that hotel receipt in Berlin òwó   
> Enjoy !!

You’ve only been in Venice for a day, and you’ve already been attacked by a water monster.  Figures. 

It’s not like you could’ve used the vacation, being basically dead for 5 years was technically a vacation- right? Whatever. You were in Venice, and despite almost dying within 24 hours of landing, you were gonna have a fine time with the rest of the debate team and you were going to  enjoy it.

That is, until you heard what sounded like a grunt of pain and something falling from the next room over right before you fell asleep. You thought for a moment,  who was in the room next door?

Peter Parker, that’s who. 

Mumbling something about him being an absolute klutz, you got up and padded towards the door to your room. You made your way down the hall to his door, knocking twice. 

“Hey uh, Peter? You okay?” 

Silence. You knock again, slowly gripping the doorknob. 

Swallowing thickly, you call out again. 

“Okay, I’m just coming in to make sure you’re alright... don’t be like, naked, or anything.” 

Pressing the door open slowly, almost tripping on a water bottle that must have fallen, you took a quick look around the room.

And immediately laid your eyes on the “injured” Peter Parker, but instead of any bruises or busted limbs, you got an eyeful of him  grasping his dick . 

You made absolutely no noise, and didn’t dare move save for your mouth dropping open in shock. 

Peter suddenly made a choked noise, and came all over his hand quietly. 

“Ohmygodimsosorry.” The whisper left you before you could stop it- slapping a hand over your mouth immediately following. 

Peters eyes shot open, making eye contact as soon as they did. He was breathing hard, but he almost stopped breathing when he realized what just happened. 

“Oh my god, okay,” you repeated and backed out the door, almost slamming it behind you. 

You walked very silently to your room in the dimness of the hallway; making it to your respective door before fully processing anything. You walked in, sat simply on your bed, laid down flat on your back and stared at the ceiling. You considered going to sleep, but the burning sensation emanating from your cheeks told you that wouldn’t be happening anytime soon. You could tell Peter had the same issue from the way you heard him scream into a pillow next door. 10 minutes into staring at the ceiling, you started laughing silently to yourself. 

I just saw Peter Parker jack himself off in a hotel in Venice. This can literally not get any worse. 

A gut feeling told you it definitely could.


End file.
